


[Podfic] Hidden

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bees, Daemon Feels, Daemon Separation, Daemon Touching, Daemons, First Time, Hell Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Is Not Soulless At All, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Read by the Author, Soulless Sam Winchester, Ultimate Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: Podfic. When Sam comes back from Hell, he looks like a monster: his dæmon is missing. But she's only hidden inside him. Meanwhile, Dean struggles with his own uneasy dæmon and the fear that Sam will leave him again.





	[Podfic] Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488537) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



Runtime **7:27:09**

Sam Art by [foolscapper.tumblr.com](http://foolscapper.tumblr.com/) (commissioned)  
Cover Design by AMAA

  
So... I am in the midst of a massive podfic project, [The School Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13341675), but I _really_ wanted to get this one finished, so I did a bit of a marathon. I did my own beta listening this time, so any errors are totally on me!

I am always working on something massive, and yet I'm always on the lookout for the next massive something to be working on. I've been known to take requests. I'm best known for Sherlock, and I still do Sherlock podfics, but I haven't been writing in that fandom in a while. I've only recorded my own Supernatural fics so far, but if there's an author out there who likes the way I do it, hey, hit me up. :)

...I also think I would have _so_ much fun doing [all the voices in] an Avengers fic, but alas. I don't have any plans to write Avengers fic.

 **zip of mp3 files (256.19 MB)**  
(Please note that this is a zip file and you will need to unzip it. If you're not sure how to do that, or are unable to do that on your device, you should be able to use the one big mp3 file.)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oybpp7qyaw8t4al/Hidden_Podfic_by_AMAA.zip)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fPe7Mrxleei)



**one big mp3 (255.88 MB)**  
(Note, this is a BIG mp3 that could choke some player software. If you have problems, use the zip of mp3s, the chapters are much more digestible in size.)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rrejqffbjs25msm/Hidden_-_Podfic.mp3)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fL1pWGR9hei)



**m4b file (425.67 MB)**  
(Audiobook file, works in iTunes. Has chapter stops every 10 minutes.)

  * [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/p2a5ma8jdmpmvfy/Hidden_-_Podfic.m4b)
  * [4shared](https://www.4shared.com/s/fYpPYao-Vei)




End file.
